The Dating Game
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: Each one of The Mews and Boys has been in at least one defective relationship and now are all going to the same therapist to talk about it, and some other hidden problems. HIATUS!


**Hikari: Hello everyone! So, this story just popped into my head one day, so I decided to write it! It's supposed to be humorus at parts and a bit serious, but the originaly idea was very funny to think about!**

**Kishu: Get on with the story already, I want to see my Koneko-Chan!!!**

**Hikari: Did I not tell you Kishu?**

**Kishu: Tell me what???**

**Hikari: You're not in this story, it's for The Mews and boys only.**

**Kishu: Are you saying I'm not a boy!?!?!?**

**Hikari: Of course not. But your an alien, a little different and it would not fit the story. But, you can see Ichigo in the blurbs before the chapters.**

**Kishu: I can't believe you would do this to me.**

**Hikari: You were going to be in it at first, but then I ran out of situations and besides, you would not be in the main plotline, just a side-story.**

**Kishu: A side-story is fine, so long as I get to see my Koneko-Chan.**

**Hikari: Maybe I'll do something for you later, but, you have to do the disclaimer.**

**Kishu: Fine, but my Koneko-Chan better be in it.**

**Hikari: Don't worry, she'll be in it, now do the disclaimer!!!**

**Kishu: Fine, Hikari Aiko does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if she did, severe relationship problems would ensue.**

**Hikari: Whatever. On with the story!!!**

**The Dating Game**

**Chapter 1**

**Introductions Are Painful**

It was such a surprise when we all ended up meeting like this, and under the circumstances, a little ironic. Who knew that each one of us would be in at least one dysfunctional relationship in our lives.

It had only been ten years since The Mew Project had ended and we had all gone back to be normal. We split up shortly after and moved about to different cities and even countries, but we all ended up back here in the same place all at once. Apparently we all had appointments with the same person and came at the same time par her request. That lady knew this would happen, crafty woman, I am going to have to give her a piece of my mind when I get in there.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by a woman at the front desk calling, "Ichigo Momomiya, you may now go in."

"Bout time," I mumbled under my breath. Since it had been so long since we had all seen each other last, we were a little shy about it. Plus, things had happened that we did not really want to talk about. Love triangles, one might say.

I gladly went into the office, glad to be away from the wandering eyes of the people out in the lobby.

The room itself was nothing to brag about when discussing jobs, the walls where bare and white with only a few small windows. There were also some plants strewn about in no particular order. But the thing that caught my eye was the large magenta sofa opposite an emerald green armchair that I could tell Retasu would love, if we were still talking.

Each one of us had done something to drive at least one other person away. I had probably done the most though. Retasu and I ended up not talking after a fight that all started with a few simple accusations, then that drove the two of us away from Ryou, and Minto. Keiichiro soon grew distant to us as well. That was when I left with Masaya, my ex-boyfriend, and the reason I am here today.

I really do not know what drove the others away from the café, but I do know there were problems with the others. Minto was just coming out about being bi and people did not want to accept her fully at first, a little unsure of what she would do. We all knew she secretly loved Zakuro, but signs of a hidden love for Keiichiro also were coming out. Then I left and never saw the end of it.

Come to think of it, the only happy person at the café was Purin, even Berii and Tasuku had problems, and I could see both of them out there. My only question was, why was Purin out there? She had no reason to be, and Ringo was with her. Both of them were happy when I was still at the café, what could have changed?

I did not have time to think about it any further, for the therapist then came into the room. She was in baggy khakis and a long blue t-shirt, not exactly something I would ever even consider wearing to work, even on a casual Friday. She took a seat in the emerald arm-chair and motioned for me to sit on the magenta sofa. I obeyed her gesture and took a seat, when she finally spoke, "Hello Miss Ichigo, my name is Kasai Minagawa and I will be seeing you. I believe you have three sessions scheduled thus far, is that correct?"

"Yes it is," I replied, brushing a strand of my now long red hair away from my chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you have a specific topic you would like to start with," Kasai asked me politely.

I wanted to ask about her clothes, but decided it better to make a good impression first, "Maybe we could start with the real reason I'm here, my last boyfriend."

"Alright," Kasai nodded as she took out a clipboard and pulled a pencil out of her golden blonde hair, letting a few strands fall down in the back. "That sounds good to me."

**Hikari: Thanks for reading my latest story and please Read And Review!!!**

**Kishu: You're a savage beast.**

**Hikari: Be quiet you, I'll put your story up later, as soon as I think of it.**

**Kishu: You mean you don't know it already!?!?!?**

**Hikari: I have an idea.**

**Kishu: Fine.**

**Hikari: I'll make sure Kishu is better next time, now, please Read And Review!!!**


End file.
